


Cherik脑洞集合

by NowSilence



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: 我的各种奇奇怪怪恶趣味的脑洞，有些完整，有些可能只是片段





	1. CE脑洞  喜剧演员万X新人导演查

Erik是个喜剧演员，因为标志性的鲨鱼式微笑为观众所熟知，因此导致这个特点被过度消费。由于一次一夜情，他被新人导演Charles看上。对方想让他摆脱固有的喜剧形象，来次大变身。他为Erik量身定做了剧本，并且将此作为自己的电影处女作，寄予厚望。Charles追求完美，而Erik在过往喜剧拍摄中所磨炼出的厚脸皮，使他面对镜头十分坦然。查导对Erik的表现非常惊喜，表面却依旧严厉，要逼出Erik最好状态。因为工作关系，Erik从没敢提和Charles的那一夜，而对方花名在外，他很清楚自己不应该多想，或许Charles根本不当回事。

有一次到点已经停工休息，Charles却突然到Erik那儿给他说戏。也许因为当时的气氛，也或许因为工作压力，两人来了一发。之后这种情况变得频繁，剧组里陆续都知道两人关系，但大家还没有道破。

影片上映后完全颠覆了业界人士、各路影评人以及观众们对Erik的形象认知，他获得了多个最佳男主角的提名，大幅新闻报道着他的华丽转身，简直红透半片天。而这一切的背后功臣，导演Charles，却在此时神秘失踪。

 

原因就是豪门继承人查被舅舅天启关了起来，不许他再拍戏，好好回来继承家业。查当导演本来就是玩票性质，于是乎转身还是成了本就要做的总裁，带领家族企业突飞猛进。而另一边Erik的事业也蒸蒸日上，渐成炙手可热的明星。两人也没再联系过。

 

查旗下的公司想要为手表寻找代言人，查钦点了万，但当时被对方那头回绝了。其实查这些年一直有偷偷以各种人的名义给万投资赞助，在娱乐圈活动。他想是时候站到台前了。然而当Erik再次见到Charles，一切似乎和查想象的完全不同。万很冷淡，查就故意说如果他拒绝不配合，就放消息说他耍大牌，不守信用，白的也能说成黑的。万不可置信地看着查，然后回道，这些诽谤我早经历过了，还会在乎吗？查怒了，抓住万肩膀吼，别忘了当初是谁让你红的！万也吼，那你呢？为什么不告而别？我还以为你出了什么事，原来过得这么滋润，是我想太多。两人几句不和就打了起来，打着打着不知怎么滚到了一起。心中各种情绪混杂，查没忍住亲了万一口，被对方咬破嘴唇。他抹了把嘴，手猛地往下握住了万的性器开始套弄，万挣扎，但败在查手活下。其后纠纠缠缠，干柴烈火，久别重逢，欲火焚身，大战了八百回合，酣畅淋漓。


	2. Cherik脑洞  挪威民间故事au

两人分别来自自古互相讨厌的种族，住在同一个岛上。那里主要以捕鱼业为主，且渔场只有那么点地方，一直属于竞争关系，但是查尔斯和艾瑞克挺合得来。查尔斯那个种族有时会补不到鱼，而艾瑞克那族仿佛天生受上天照拂，补得超多，艾瑞克就会偷偷帮查尔斯忙完成指标。在艾瑞克心里一直认为即使他们来自两个敌对的地方，这也无法影响他们的感情。于是他向查尔斯求婚，但是查尔斯拒绝了。一直以来，查尔斯总被父亲教育艾瑞克那族祖上是由精怪所化，不知用了什么邪魔歪道才变为人，并且他们身负诅咒，必须单独葬在指定的墓地。查尔斯的父亲对他期望很高，并且很反感两人的交往，当然他并不清楚他们亲密到什么程度。查尔斯对艾瑞克的求婚非常意外，因为在此之前他们甚至从未彼此表露过心迹。他不知道是什么原因令艾瑞克突然这么做，他怕对方是一时冲动，或者在和他开什么玩笑。而且两个男人结为连理，简直是前所未有的事。

艾瑞克很伤心，他之所以这么冲动是偷听到了父母背着他说他们一族的诅咒将要显现，马上大家就会变回原形，被贬谪到某个小岛上生活。这无疑对众人都是一个打击。艾瑞克明白，一旦他变成了什么怪物，查尔斯更不可能和他在一起了。他想要抓住最后的机会一搏，试探对方的心意，显然，他失败了。查尔斯不喜欢他，那么他安慰自己也能放心地应验诅咒了。

两人自此再也没有见过面，过了一段时间，查尔斯那边又捕不到鱼了，这次他只能听取老一辈的方法，在渔网上涂尸泥来吸引鱼类，于是他们又像收成好的时候收获颇丰了。但是查尔斯也因此受到影响。由于尸泥是查尔斯从艾瑞克的种族墓地那里挖来的，他晚上就会受到那些亡灵的骚扰。如果查尔斯不把自己的手绑在床头的话，他就要被这些尸灵抓走了。尸灵的报复心很强，查尔斯因此在一次出海时落水。船正颠簸不已，他突然看见一个人岔开双腿坐在船头，船才渐渐稳住。这个人竟然是艾瑞克！但是对方恍然间又消失了，他便以为那是因为太过思念艾瑞克而产生的幻觉。

查尔斯随船漂到了一个小岛上。甫上岸，他就再次见到了艾瑞克。可他发现对方竟是人鱼的模样，穿着紧身的黑色高领，腰长而曲线完美，鱼尾灵活摇摆。查尔斯当即质问，对方答道，我不是艾瑞克，你可以叫我万磁王。多奇怪的名字啊，查尔斯腹诽道。人鱼像是和查尔斯非常熟悉，招呼他上岛来，一起去见他的母亲。他说多年来我族被困在此处，唯有一句话才能破解诅咒，重新成人。然而奇怪的是，尽管我们是人类的时候都知道这句话，也拼命牢记在心，然而到了这里，大家却都渐渐遗忘，全不记得。的确，如果诅咒那么轻易就被破解，还叫什么诅咒呢？

我可以帮你。查尔斯冲口而出。

谢谢，可惜你是外族，帮不上忙。

之后万磁王告诉查尔斯，他们没有办法送他出岛，因为他们是出不去的。而季节性洋流就要来了，查尔斯一段时间内也无法离开。于是他只得在这里住了下来。在相处过程中，查尔斯爱上了万磁王，但同时又觉得对不起两者。毕竟他曾经爱着艾瑞克，然而这对万磁王也不公平。两人长得几乎一模一样，他会不会只是因为那张脸呢？查尔斯的内心备受煎熬。事实上，变成人鱼的万磁王就是艾瑞克，然而他失去了作为人类时的记忆，自然不记得和查尔斯的过去，但他仍爱上了对方。查尔斯犹豫了很久，这次他决定不能再像对待艾瑞克那样狠心，于是在海滩边和万磁王表白，说出了你不是孤身一人，对方也回以同样的话。就在此时，奇迹出现了。笼罩在这座小岛上的无形屏障消失了。查尔斯面前的人鱼鱼尾分出腿来，变回了人类，并且拥抱他。查尔斯这才知道，万磁王就是失去记忆的艾瑞克。艾瑞克的种族重新回到了故土，查尔斯的族人再也没有说过一句讨厌他们的话，甚至还夸赞起他们来。查尔斯和艾瑞克举行了盛大的婚礼，从此过上了没羞没躁的生活。

 

END

 


	3. CE脑洞 少爷万X仆人查

艾瑞克是个Omega，而查尔斯是个伪装成Omega的Alpha，仅仅是为了得到这份工作。艾瑞克一直有所怀疑，便在发情期的时候故意让查尔斯来服侍他洗澡。这样一来查尔斯的苦心经营一击即破。令他惊讶的是，艾瑞克决定帮他隐瞒，但他必须答应艾瑞克的一些条件。

万小时候在公学接受教育，加之家教过程中，经常遭受鞭打。正是这种严厉的教育方法使他成长为如今优秀的上等人。然而他有个隐秘的爱好，就是要定期遭受鞭笞。新来的贴身男仆查尔斯不得不接受艾瑞克让他鞭打的请求。

查尔斯按照艾瑞克的要求制作工具。砍下吉诺莎庄园里苹果树的树枝，先泡在羊肉锅里使之滑腻，再用调配的化学制剂增加硬度。尽管这个工具将来的用途令人觉得有些残酷，但是查尔斯仍旧非常认真地在完成这项工作。他还记得艾瑞克请求他时的眼神，那滴从他眼中落下的泪水。查尔斯从未被他们那些上等人如此对待过，仿佛倘若他拒绝的话，艾瑞克会痛苦地活不下去。

艾瑞克甚至会要求把铃铛塞进后庭接受鞭笞，倘若掉下来，一切就会结束。起初查尔斯觉得这几乎是不可行的，他想如此一来鞭打不会持续多久，可能都开始不了。他也不用在少爷那尊贵的屁股上留下鲜红的印记。然而艾瑞克比他想象得要坚韧许多。封闭的室内只有他们二人，门窗紧闭，厚厚的一层窗帘隔绝了外界窥探的视线。在这寂静中，铃铛清脆的响声摇曳生姿。

每次鞭笞活动后，艾瑞克总会满面春光，查尔斯甚至享受到了少爷亲自教仆人下棋的待遇。而说实话，倘若艾瑞克没有提，对方的言行举止根本与那样的爱好毫不沾边。他为艾瑞克的双面性所迷惑，又不可控制地被吸引。他不得不承认，在鞭打艾瑞克的过程中，他自己也得到了前所未有的快感，似乎发现了一个全新的自己，而这又是他害怕承认的。

每天固定的时间，侍女莫伊拉都会听到铃铛丁玲作响的声音，觉得十分悦耳。她知道这串铃铛挂在少爷艾瑞克的窗前－－少爷屋里的窗子肯定又没关好。直到有一次，她顺着少爷屋里隐约的铃铛声走到外头，发现他房间的窗户紧闭。她想或许是少爷自己在屋子里摇着玩。后来莫伊拉在清洗澡水的时候发现了掉落在浴缸底的铃铛，出于喜爱，占为己有。

艾瑞克要求查尔斯鞭笞的力度和次数比任何一次都要强烈，以此来惩罚他弄丢铃铛的过错。艾瑞克的气味令查尔斯迷眩，他答应了对方。艾瑞克因此装病趴在床上好几天。查尔斯十分内疚，他觉得这个活动应该被禁止，因为现在他不再有艾瑞克所描述的快感，只觉得痛苦。

你爱上我了。艾瑞克对查尔斯说道，你的心在滴血是不是？可是你又不能爱我，因为你是仆人，我是少爷。艾瑞克揭穿了查尔斯的内心，在对自我的厌恶和痛苦中，他们发生了性关系。莫伊拉撞见了一切，查尔斯一惊之下在艾瑞克体内成结，想要抽出已经来不及了，二人又动弹不得，因此无法去追逃跑的莫伊拉。

然而他们并没有等来莫伊拉的告发。晚些时候，艾瑞克让查尔斯把她叫到房间里谈话，仓促中铃铛从莫伊拉的袖管里掉了出来。

"你应当知道偷窃罪有多严重，如果我公之于众，再没有一个主人家会要你。"艾瑞克说道。

莫伊拉扑通一声跪了下来，央求的嗓音尖细极了："艾瑞克少爷，求您别这么做！"

"你知道我并没有那么残忍。"话音一顿，他定定地望向莫伊拉，"只要你对今天看到的事三缄其口，我会让你平安地离开吉诺莎庄园，一封赞美你的推荐信也会随你一同去向新主人。如果日后外头有任何风言风语传出来，那么第一个怀疑的对象是谁，你我心里都很清楚。"

"是、是，我心里明白极了！"

"那就好。"艾瑞克手扶额，朝门边挥了挥手，"我要休息了，你回去收拾一下，明天自然有人会给你安排。

"谢谢，谢谢少爷！"

 

过了一段时间，艾瑞克发现自己怀孕了，他和查尔斯打算私奔。最后还是被艾瑞克的父亲抓了回来，雷霆震怒。查尔斯被狠狠打了一顿扔出去。艾瑞克成功分娩，但孩子被送走。

七年后艾瑞克的父亲因病去世，艾瑞克继承了吉诺莎庄园，并且领回了他和查尔斯的孩子。他一直对外宣称自己有一位丈夫，但由于身体不好，不方便出外走动见客，众人对未能一睹俊颜感到可惜。有一日艾瑞克收到一封匿名求婚信，说不日即将登门拜访，向艾瑞克求婚。这些年来他的谎言早就将一众人等拒之门外，所以他也没将这封信放在心上。直到仆人来告诉他有人请见，并转交了一个信物，说他看了就会明白。那是曾经挂在艾瑞克床头的铃铛。

 

END

 

 


	4. CE 奇葩梗

有能力，设定是社会已经接受了变种人的存在，并且有专门的变种人大学和社区。法律规定变种人不得在公共场合使用能力，做一些会伤害到人类的行为。

Charles认为变种人应该努力融入社会，与人类和谐共处，必要时掩藏自己的能力。

Erik则认为社会应该为接纳变种人而改变，变种人是人类更高级的进化，应有属于自己的社会，不依附于人类。他不认为人类能宽宏大量到完全接受变种人，他们毕竟是少数群体，仍会受到歧视，无法释放天性，也得不到自己应有的权利。

Charles和Erik分别是吉诺莎大学X战警和兄弟会的会长。网络上有一个关于你最想看这两个组织的哪两位一起约会的投票，票数最高的一对必须一起约会一天。于是两位领导者被凑到了一起，意料之外，情理之中。

他们约好一起去看电影，至少可以少两个多小时的尴尬。Erik故意穿了一件Fuck X-Men的T恤，外套紫红色的格子衬衫。当他和Charles碰面的时候，意外发现对方竟然穿了印有X-Men的T恤。短暂尴尬过后，Erik即刻恢复往日与Charles针锋相对的状况。但Charles仍旧温和如常，这让Erik觉得略微无趣，于是改变策略做些自己平日绝不屑的蠢事。他去买咖啡，回头时候太急，不小心把咖啡撒在了Charles的光头上。Charles当然知道Erik不是故意的，也没放在心上。但这让Erik有些内疚，以致Charles要从轮椅挪到电影院的座椅时，他飞快地把对方抱起来放了上去，枉顾那人的反应。看完电影后，他们去洗手间，有位带着孩子的父亲对着他们说了一种陌生的语言。正当Charles企图读取对方的大脑来弄懂时，Erik却流利地回复了对方，这让Charles惊讶。路过商家橱窗的时候，Erik故意对Charles抱怨那些定制西服过于昂贵，而他觉得那是有钱人才会消费的东西，暗讽Charles。对方心里却在想着，我可以给你买。他用能力移动那些人体模特作怪腔，让Charles觉得很有趣。


	5. Cherik  希格尔德传说au

因国王肖杀害了埃瑞克的母亲，埃瑞克抢走了对方的 _恐怖之盔*_ 与 _吸金指环*_ ，由此拥有了控制金属的能力。在逃亡的过程中，埃瑞克被追兵迫到一处山脚下，望见山峰之顶似有火焰急欲喷出。他没有办法，只得沿着崎岖的山路而上。火焰一路愈旺，到得山顶，他见到一轮巨大的火圈，没及细想就冲了进去。疯狂的火焰奇迹般地熄灭了。眼前是一座巍峨的巨塔，大门自动开启，他逐踏入其中。大殿空旷幽暗，只有四处零星火光。一尊巨大的神像吸引了他的注意力，而神像之前，石台之上，竟躺着一个人。那人全身为盔甲覆盖，看不清面貌。艾瑞克走近细看，发现那盔甲的材质和自己夺来的恐怖之盔似乎是一样的。他用戴着吸金指环的手抚摸盔甲，当两者接触到的那一刻，一道夺目的眩光几乎要将他劈开。待视野重新变得清晰，艾瑞克发现眼前人正在朝自己微笑，他身上的盔甲碎裂，飘散在空气当中。两人这一对视，便一见钟情。  
被困在大殿中的人自称查尔斯，因其拥有看透人心的能力被国王肖所忌惮。肖从森林女巫艾玛处得知有一种物质可以化解查尔斯的能力，他派人找到它，并遵循女巫的建议制成了一套盔甲用于封印查尔斯，一顶恐怖之盔用于屏蔽心灵感应。但要制住查尔斯并不是一件容易的事，肖利用查尔斯的妹妹瑞雯设法抓住了他，最后阴谋得逞。埃瑞克拿走的吸金指环是女巫艾玛偷偷放在肖那里让他发现的，她当初告诉对方压制查尔斯的方法也是迫于无奈，否则她的族人将会被全数杀害。为了查尔斯将来有机会得救，艾玛打造了一枚吸金指环，它能够化解盔甲，解开查尔斯的封印。如今在命运的安排下，埃瑞克来解救了查尔斯，后者自然十分感激。他许诺愿为埃瑞克做任何事。他读到了埃瑞克心中的爱意，两人遂在神殿中欢好。

  
出去后埃瑞克想要找肖复仇，他偷偷地趁查尔斯睡着时离开。查尔斯醒来发现埃瑞克将吸金指环戴在了自己的手指上，人却不在了。细想之下埃瑞克很有可能去找肖，于是也上了路。埃瑞克果然去城堡刺杀肖，结果失败，被当场活捉。肖心心念念着自己的吸金指环，这小东西不仅能控制金属，还能吸引来无穷无尽的黄金。他让人搜遍埃瑞克全身都没有找到，问了对方却也不开口。于是他从森林女巫艾玛那儿讨来吐真药水给埃瑞克喝下，由此他不仅得知了吸金指环的下落，还震惊于他最忌惮的查尔斯竟然复活了。肖于是心生一计，又从女巫那儿讨来了遗忘药水给埃瑞克服下，然后谎称自己是埃瑞克的父亲，他最心爱的吸金指环被一个叫查尔斯的人给抢了去，此人能够读取人心。但他告诉埃瑞克不用害怕，因为他有一顶精心打造的恐怖之盔可以抵御对方的能力。没错，埃瑞克当初将吸金指环留给了查尔斯，自己则戴着恐怖之盔，后被肖拿走。现在肖又把他拿出来对付查尔斯，真是物尽其用。

  
埃瑞克就这样踏上了寻找查尔斯和吸金指环的路途，两人在某天终于相遇了。查尔斯认出了埃瑞克，埃瑞克却不认得他。对方戴着的头盔令他无法读心，他知道一定发生了什么，现在却不是很好的相认时机。遗忘一切的埃瑞克却再次对查尔斯一见钟情了，两人又是一番欢好。查尔斯趁埃瑞克睡着的时候把吸金指环给对方戴上，一觉醒来，埃瑞克不仅重新拥有了控制金属的能力，还恢复了记忆。两人商议之下决定一同去向肖复仇，埃瑞克带回吸金指环，然后利用能力将肖围困结果掉。埃瑞克成功杀死肖并篡夺了王位，他将王国改名为基诺莎。他与查尔斯举行了盛大的婚礼，从此逍遥快活地过起了日子。

  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希格尔德传说源自北欧史诗，其中恐怖之盔和吸金指环为侏儒安德瓦利所有物，被洛基抢夺，后又被希格尔德取走。
> 
> 恐怖之盔：原指无论何人与戴此盔者为敌时都将被吓得魂飞魄散，这里改为屏蔽查尔斯的心灵感应。
> 
> 吸金指环：这个指环能自己吸引金子来，犹如磁石吸铁。但被抢了指环的安德瓦利诅咒得此指环者必遭杀身之祸。本文的吸金指环不仅能吸引金子，还能控制金属，瓦解恐怖之盔的材质。


	6. 初出茅庐的小律师Charles和Xavier祖宅里寄居的魔鬼Erik

Charles大学毕业后准备回家乡工作，住进了自家祖宅。甫入住，他就觉得宅子里气氛怪怪的。昨天刚采购来的吃食，第二天起床就不见了。于是他想宅子中可能有老鼠或者黄鼠狼，准备趁周末晚上通宵来清理掉。结果他买了一堆药、老鼠夹、锄子什么的，迎接他的却是一个男人。  
小偷还是流浪汉？对方还比自己高一个头，该怎么对付？  
正当他看着对方背影犹豫不决时，男子已捧着Charles才买的桶装冰淇淋走过来了。  
“Hey，Charles Xavier.”男人和他打招呼，声音还怪好听的。  
Charles警惕地问道：“你为什么会知道我的名字？”  
“我不仅知道你的名字，还知道你父亲、你祖父、你祖祖辈辈到祖先的名字。”对方边挖着冰淇淋边说道。  
“你是谁？”Charles捏紧了手中的锄子。  
“Erik Lesherr. 我是住在你们家的魔鬼。”  
Charles在得知Erik是被诅咒困在Xavier大宅后，希望自己能帮助他摆脱。Erik表示行啊，但那么多年都没有成功过，他自然也没把Charles的话记在心里。  
于是Charles开始出门朝九晚五工作，回家圈养魔鬼的日子。  
两个人其实都非常寂寞，Charles每天工作都很忙，根本没有时间谈恋爱交朋友。而Erik被困在祖宅多年，好不容易逮到人，自然很高兴。他挺喜欢Xavier家这个小个子，比他父亲要可爱得多。  
事实上Charles小时候和Erik认识，并且玩得很好，但他不记得了。因为他曾亲眼目睹母亲自杀的可怖镜头，留下深重的心理阴影。Charles的父亲来求Erik消除儿子的记忆，于是这也一并消除了他脑中所有关于Erik的记忆。他们搬出了祖宅，直到Charles父亲过世，他才住了回来。  
Charles和Erik日久生情，幸福快乐地生活了下去。 ~~并不~~


	7. 金刚狼3  Cherik片段

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当初看完狼3以后写的片段，不想另发，就塞这里了

最近他总是听见有人在自己脑袋里说，you're not alone. 他觉得那个声音似曾相识，但他记不起来，亦如他记不起自己的名字。

 

最近查尔斯总是在说船。清醒的时候他会说，罗根，我们买艘船吧。对方诧异地看着他时，他则会丧气道，对不起，我忘记我们没钱了。糊涂的时候他就不停闹，一艘船，他念叨。年迈的老人遥控轮椅到处乱转，喊着我要乘船出海。有时他还会说，水下有个变种人。

卡利班终于忍不了来和罗根求情，你就给老头买一艘船吧，没有船他是不会消停的。

罗根没有办法，赚钱买药的同时还要攒钱买船。

 

虽然最后没有出海，但至少查尔斯能长眠于离水近的地方。罗根大概猜出为何他对乘船出海有那么大的执念，因为他和那个人就是在大海上认识的。

 

 

我第一次看这部电影是在家乡Essoldo电影院，查尔斯告诉劳拉。

第二次是在……他记不清具体时间了，但是和艾瑞克一起看的。不知怎么谈到彼此对待变种同胞的态度，他坦然承认自己某些方面没有艾瑞克做得好，比如他会试图让孩子们掩藏自己的能力。艾瑞克怎么说的？他说，但你引导我们控制自己的能力。我们？查尔斯笑问。彼此心照不宣，艾瑞克偏头，当然包括我。

他很高兴自己还记得，尽管只是这一刻，但这样一个微小的瞬间，也足够让现在的他感到快乐。如今像过去那样快速地翻找记忆太过费力和困难了，他知道自己必定遗失了很多东西，而知道这一事实也是他判断自己是否清醒的依傍。

 

 

 

艾瑞克曾单独回过一次波兰，尽管那里可能已经变作废墟，尽管那个曾经被称为家的地方已经不存在。他们谈起过，查尔斯总是一边感应艾瑞克的情绪，一边斟酌言辞。他有些不知道该怎么做怎么说，但他无法袖手旁观。艾瑞克可能也看出了他的笨拙，却没有选择沉默。那么久以来无人倾诉也无法倾诉，他比自己想象得还要迫切，迫切地想要查尔斯知道。日子仿佛平静了一段日子，但隐忧蛰伏，日渐显现。

查尔斯病了。

他以为自己会是先走的那个。在另一段被篡改的未来里，他在罗根的记忆里读到先离开的人也是他。艾瑞克总是要看着他走，多么不公平啊。或许他们都以为还会有更多的时间，更多的十年，所以这些年仍旧奔波于各自的事业，聚少离多。这也是彼此一直以来的相处方式。他不希望艾瑞克因他放弃什么，同样自己也是。有些东西是不会改变的。

 

他的学校，他的理想，多么美好的一切。他破碎过，又重新缝补，建构希望的殿堂。只这一次，百无一用。

 


End file.
